The Fair
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Ally and Trish meet up with Austin and Dez at the fair. Throw in a scared Ally and a comforting Austin and you have a really cute story! *Ausally* -one shot-


Hey guys! My computer is screwing up and i wanted to do a one-shot but i have to do it on my phone! Sooooo... Here it is! I will try to look it over a lot but i cant promise it will have 0 mistakes... Anywho... Just some Austin and Ally cuteness. *i dont own Austin and Ally*

Ally's POV  
"Ally, come on! We have to meet them in like... Thirty minutes! Lets go!" My best friend, Trish, yelled from the shop down stairs.  
I was pacing in the upstairs area of Sonic Boom. Ya see, Austin and Dez invited Trish and I to meet them at the fair tonight. Of course, i said yes. Because that meant more time with Austin. But unfortunately, that also meant i had to go to the fair.  
My dislike for the fair is much like my dislike for the beach. At the fair, everything is unsanitary and the rides are unstable and dangerous. Booths try to take your money and the food is way overly priced.  
So its safe to say that i really dont like the fair.  
But, to make sure Trish doesn't blow a gasket, i made my way down the stairs quickley.  
When she saw me, her eyes lit up.  
"Oooh! Don't you look cute! Dressing for anyone in particular?" She said suggestively with a wink.  
I rolled my my eyes and shook my head. She knew that i still liked austin but i still didnt talk about it freely.  
Making a mental checklist of my outfit, i really didn't see what was so great.  
I had on a pink, floral, ruffled tube top with a cute belt, some tan sandals that matched the belt, and some navy shorts that matched some of the flowers on the top. Maybe the shorts i chose were a little on the short side but they weren't for Austin.  
Aww, who was i kidding? Trish and i both new that to be false.  
"Ok... Maybe a little. You think he'll like it?" I admitted then spun around with a raised eyebrow.  
She assured me that i was hot then practically dragged me out of the shop.  
They guys met us at the ticket booth. As we approached, i noticed Austin's eyes go wide when he saw me. He then gave me a brief look over with his eyed which made me blush.  
I walked up to him and gave him a hug, with him hugging back eagerly.  
"Hey Ally. You look very pretty. I bought you your ticket." Austin smiled sheepishly then handed me the brightly colored card.  
I thanked him quietly and stuffed the ticket in my pocket.  
We all made it through the gate with Austin never leaving my side as we walked.  
The first ride was Dez's favorite. The tilt-a-whirl. One of my least favorites.  
I nervously waited in line with Austin shooting me worried glances the whole time.  
The ride finally came to a squeaking stop and i winced. We all fit in one of the carts with me in between Austin and Trish.  
The ride started and i couldn't help but grasp onto Austin's hand tightly as we spun around and around. I loved how tightly i was pressed against him the whole time. That, at least, was a plus.  
After a minute or so of the others squealing and me clinging to Austin for dear life, the rusty ride finally came to a stop.  
The minute we got off, Trish gave me a quick wink.  
"So ally, you were holding onto Austin pretty tight back there." I glared at her and tried to explain myself.  
"Trish, you know i don't like f-fairs and the ride was pushing me towards h-him anyways. I just g-got a little scared and-"  
Austin cut me off.  
"It's really okay Ally. I _definitely_ didn't mind." He said winking at me.  
I blushed and looked down. Next thing i knew, some body grabbed my hand and jerked me to the right.  
When i looked up, i noticed Austin's hand in mine and that i was walking straight into one of the poles that held up the shaky roller coaster.  
Trish squealed and grabbed Dez's hand and dragged him on to the ride. Dez then grabbed my hand and i, still connected with Austin, dragged him with us.  
I really dont mind roller coasters if they're sturdily built but this one was shaking and screeching and it terrified me. But heights; a totally different story.  
Once an empty set of carts rolled around to us, Trish eagerly sat with Dez and I dragged Austin into the seat with me.  
Taking calming breathes, Austin rubbed circles on the hand he still held.  
As the worker went around checking seat belts, i looked at the ride.  
The coaster was rather large to be at a fair. It had some pretty high drops and at one point, it turned completely sideways.  
The coaster slowly made its way up the first hill and i tightened my grip on Austin's hand.  
"It's Okay ally, im right here. I wont let anything happen to you." I looked up at his eyes and they held nothing but truth.  
I nodded. Soon, we Reached the peak of the drop. I ditched Austin's hand and wrapped my arms around his torso, shoving my face in his chest. Which is how i stayed the whole ride.  
Finally the ride was over, and Austin nudged me. I looked up and he was beaming at me. I blushed and hesitantly unraveled my self from him.  
"Hey guys! Lets go on the Ferris wheel next! Its my favorite!" Trish screamed running with Dez's hand. Who grabbed mine again and i grabbed Austin's.  
The seating arrangements where the same as the last ride.  
Austin saw how scared i was as we began moving slowly to the top.  
"Ally, lets play a game. Lets play 20 questions!" He said trying to distract me.  
I nodded nervously and he went first. "Do you... Have a crush on some body?" He asked nervously.  
I blushed, looked straight into his eyes, and nodded.  
He looked down and gestured for me to go.  
"What's one word you would use to describe me?" I asked.  
He looked at me and mumbled what sounded like "beautiful".  
I blushed but then i noticed that the carts weren't moving and we were at the very top.  
Then the control lady yelled to us with a bullhorn.  
"There have been some technical difficulties and w'ere going to have to ask you to sit tight until we get them resolved"  
I started hyperventilating.  
"Ally, remember, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he looked into my eyes and i looked into his. Some kind of magnetic force pulled us together and soon his lips danced with mine.  
My hands went straight to his hair, tugging at it gently. One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other sat on the small of my back, pulling me tighter against him.  
Once we finally separated, both panting, he looked me straight in the eye.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"


End file.
